


All Bite

by Elsey8



Series: Spoiling [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Momota Kaito, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Creampie, Degradation, Face-Fucking, Kaito gets spitroasted thank you, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Spoiling Kaito, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oma Kokichi, he falls in the middle, master kink, theres praise in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Kaito gets spoiled and spitroasted, the fic!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Spoiling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	All Bite

Kokichi chews on his nail, legs pulled up against his chest while he sits on the couch. The TV isn’t really much more than background noise, and he’s only half paying attention. And he’s only paying attention at all so he can go at it with Shuichi. 

“I’m telling you, forget about the actual details the show is giving us. TV logic dictates it’ll just be a plot twist and be like her sister or something,” he argues. “Probably her sister. I bet you anything because she was jealous of her marriage or some shit.”

“But there’s no evidence for that,” Shuichi points out. “I mean we haven’t heard anything about that. But we know her husband didn’t have an alibi, and the body was in their house. Supposedly it happened while he was at work, but you know. There’s good evidence pointing towards him being the culprit. I think it’s him.”

“Can you two not argue about murder? It’s just a crime show.” Kaito sits next to Kokichi. “And whenever you two get like this you always end up mad at each other. And then you try to get me to pick a side.”

Kokichi shifts to lean against Kaito and shrugs.

“It’s fun,” he says.

Kaito knows better than to argue with him about that. Plus, he’s clearly been thoroughly distracted by Kokichi’s tactical display of affection. 

“Hey,” Kaito greets, putting an arm around him. “Wanna cuddle?”

Works every time. 

“Yeah.” Kokichi pulls away and throws both his arms around Kaito. “Cuddle you! It’s little spoon time for Aito.”

Kaito complains, but very weakly. So Kokichi brings him down to lay in his lap, petting through his hair. 

He smiles excitedly and kicks his feet as much as he can without jostling Kaito. He’s entirely stopped paying attention to the TV, focused more on trying to see if he can get Kaito to fall asleep in his lap. He’d kill for that. He loves when Kaito goes all soft like this.

Not that he would ever breathe a single word of that to him.

“Are we spoiling Kaito?” Shuichi asks, already switching the TV off. 

“Are we? I’m down.” 

“I think he’s overdue for some spoiling.” Shuichi seems to decide, moving closer to also pet through Kaito’s hair. “What do you think, Kokichi?”

“I agree.”

“Stop,” Kaito grumbles against his leg. “You two are the worst.”

Kokichi coaxes Kaito to sit back up, then to sit over his lap. Not on it, because he wants to breathe, but just above.

“Hi,” Kokichi purrs. 

“Is there a reason you wanted me like this?”

“Mm, nope. Just like you in this position,” Kokichi teases. “I think it suits you.”

“Fuck.” Kaito blushes. “Don’t just say that stuff.”

“You should know by now I’m not just _saying_ anything.”

Kokichi pulls Kaito into a kiss, experimentally tugging at the base of his hair. He gets a little gasp for his efforts, and decides he wants to fuck Kaito until he begs for mercy. He huffs against Kaito’s lips and then laughs. 

He’s so weak for this sometimes. 

“Alright. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“Oh you want to _spoil_ him? Understood.” Shuichi stands up and starts walking. “Hurry up, then.”

Kokichi watches Kaito quickly get up, his entire face flushed now. He waits a beat, as Kaito shifts in place and glances at him. Waiting for him. And Shuichi having gone straight to their bedroom, probably already trying to get things all sorted and settled before they even get there. 

Kokichi is too lucky. 

“What is it Aito?” Kokichi asks innocently. 

“Well aren’t you coming?” Kaito snaps, looking away. 

“Well I am, but Shuichi is already in there and you didn’t follow him. I just think it’s cute you’re waiting for me, like a good boy.”

Kaito makes a helpless little noise, and Kokichi stands up. It’s not everyday he gets Kaito like this, after all. 

“I see how it is,” he hums. “Let’s go, then.”

Kokichi feels that familiar rush of power come to him as Kaito meekly follows behind him into the bedroom. Shuichi is casually folding their sheets and setting them aside. Making it less of a cleanup for them. 

“I’m sure you have a plan, Kokichi,” Shuichi says. “Care to share?”

“Oh, it’s not much. You two think too highly of me.” Kokichi laughs. “I just think Aito hasn’t gotten spitroasted in a good long while. And you know he loves that.”

“Shut up,” Kaito mutters. 

Kokichi grins, twisting around to shove Kaito against the wall. He’s already too far gone to put up with what he usually lets go as gentle teasing. As Kaito being shy. 

He wants to strip Kaito down to bone, and it’s already started in his mind. 

“What was that, Aito? Because I know I didn’t just hear you tell me to shut up when you were being so good, now did I?”

“Ah. No.” Kaito glances away and bites his lip. “Sorry.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“Kokichi, do you want me to get him prepared for you?” Shuichi asks sweetly.

Shuichi by now knows better than to get in his way when he’s like this. He helps where he can, but he knows exactly what sort of position he’s in. Shuichi is perfect like that, easily moving to fulfill the role he needs to. He does it eagerly, too. And he quietly submits to Kokichi in his own ways, saying he’ll prepare Kaito for _him_. He knows Kokichi is the one who will be doing the fucking, and he gives into that without a single argument. 

“I would like that, yes,” Kokichi agrees. “I want to bind Aito’s hands, so I have to go grab some rope. You two behave, alright?”

He gets agreements, verbal and non verbal, from them. Kaito’s eyes even light up at the prospect of being bound. So he turns to open their closet.

Kokichi flicks through the positions he could have Kaito in as he rifles through their toy bin. He isn’t even sure if he wants him on his stomach or back. His side could be good too, but that makes things difficult for Shuichi. 

Kokichi eventually finds a good length of black rope he tugs out. He sits on the floor, untangling it. They’re familiar motions he goes through as he tries to think of what he’s going to do. 

Kaito’s moans are getting louder behind him. 

On his stomach is always so good, his ass pulled up to Kokichi and his face shoved against Shuichi. They have to hold him up like that, if his arms are bound behind him. And if Shuichi finishes first, his face tends to get pressed down into the sheets and allows for Kokichi to get deeper and wreck him more. That’s always just absolutely amazing. It’s a good position for Shuichi, nice and easy. Gives them both a lot of control, although gives them more work in terms of keeping Kaito upright. 

But on his back, Kokichi gets to see his face. Hook his legs around his waist and watch all the obscene little looks he pulls. Get a front row seat while Shuichi fucks his face like that, his neck tilted back at that angle. It tends to make Kaito really sore though, especially when his hands are bound behind him and he lays on his arms. He knows Shuichi loves that position, and the soreness isn’t too big of a deal. It’s nothing a little aftercare can’t fix. 

Kaito moans his name from the bed, and Kokichi stands to walk over now. He can’t possibly ignore that. 

“How’s he doing Shuichi?”

“He’s been on three fingers for a while,” Shuichi answers. 

Kaito’s legs are wrapped around his back, and his hips are working down against Shuichi’s fingers. Shuichi has his cheek resting on Kaito’s thigh, watching him with heat in his eyes. 

Kokichi’s stomach warms harshly at the very sight of it. 

“Should I flip him over?” Shuichi asks him, glancing over before going back. “On his side, maybe? Or just like this?”

Kokichi decides if Kaito is already so captivatingly beautiful, he can’t turn down being able to watch him. Besides, he’s sure it’ll please Shuichi. 

“We’ll do it just like this,” Kokichi says. “But flip him over so I can tie his hands, alright?”

“Don’t mind if I do, _Master_.” Shuichi winks at him with a grin. “Should I get you lubed up too?”

Kokichi bites his lip and takes a deep breath. It always gets him when Shuichi calls him that without prompting. He’s certainly not about to tell him to stop. 

“In a moment. Just do as I ask for now.”

Shuichi turns back to roll Kaito over onto his stomach, stepping back to let Kokichi climb onto the bed.

“Hey Aito, can you give me your arms?” Kokichi murmurs.

Kaito lazily shifts so his arms aren’t pinned under him. He’s already giving himself up entirely. Relaxing, letting them take care of him. 

Kokichi can only smile, gathering his hands up and pressing his wrists together. At least Kaito keeps them in place once Kokichi positions them.

Kokichi starts to wrap the rope around, the motions coming easily to him at this point. He tries to give enough slack that Kaito can at least bend his elbows properly. Hopefully that helps slightly with any arm pain, which is the best Kokichi can hope for. He knows Shuichi is going to be as rough as he damn well pleases unless Kokichi tells him otherwise, which he would never dream of. 

“There.” Kokichi pats over his work. “Shuichi, you’ll get us ready won’t you?”

“Yes Master.” Shuichi is already greedily grabbing his cock. “You don’t mind, do you? I want to get you ready to fuck Aito.”

“You’re allowed, yes.”

Shuichi is too cute, closing his lips around him and sucking like his life depends on it. Like he can’t even help himself, even though in a few short moments he’ll be taking the pleasure he wants from Kaito. 

Kokichi let’s him for probably a little too long, delighting in how Shuichi jerks himself off and looks up at him so vulgar like that. Teasing him, entirely and fully. 

But Kokichi has a good amount of self control, tugging Shuichi off once he thinks he’s gotten enough out of his system. 

“Real lube, now.”

“Sorry, Master.” Shuichi doesn’t look even a little sorry. “I will.” 

And he does, touching probably a little too much, lingering where he shouldn’t. But he still pulls away obediently when Kokichi tells him to and moves into position at the head of the bed.

Kaito is the only one who really has to be good. Kokichi adores it too much when Shuichi acts up like that, teases while still playing his role perfectly. He can’t even imagine making him stop that, not when he makes them both feel so good. If he gets too bad, he’ll put his foot down. 

“Shuichi, you ready?”

“I’ve been ready since I got in here, Master. I’ve only been waiting on you.”

Despite what he says, Shuichi is still careful to title him properly. In the end, he does mostly behave. But Kokichi still needs to keep an eye on him if he’s getting so snappy. He might be asking for it at this point. 

“Uh huh. Go on then.”

Shuichi is a second too late to really bite back his grin, tilting Kaito’s head back to slip his cock into his mouth.

Kokichi has to stop for a moment, because this is the only time he has to appreciate the two of them just like this. Kaito is still aware enough to try to reciprocate, head making these tiny little useless movements. He’s humming softly, which he must realize only eggs Shuichi on. Because really he’s already getting rougher, holding Kaito in place as he rocks in and out of his mouth. 

Kaito’s leg hooks around Kokichi and pulls him in. 

“Hey, you’re in no position to be making demands, verbal or not!” Shuichi slips out of Kaito’s mouth. “Apologize!”

“Sorry Master,” Kaito gasps.

He looks up, already drooling, lips red and still parted. His eyes are so gone. Kokichi adores having him like this, but...

“No fighting, you two. And it’s alright Aito.” Kokichi reaches over to stroke his cheek. “Just keep doing what you’re doing, I’ve got you.”

Kokichi takes Kaito’s hips and guides himself in slowly. Kaito is pretty open, but it doesn’t stop it from being tight as always. Kaito wriggles slightly in his hold, although it seems to be more into him rather than away. Shuichi must’ve gotten him very good, then. 

Kaito chokes, and Kokichi has his attention forcibly ripped away from his own pleasure to look. Kaito is already crying, Shuichi hips deep in his throat now. He can never be patient when it comes to this. 

“Shuichi, we aren’t in any rush,” Kokichi chides. “Be good, now.”

“Yes Master,” Shuichi sighs. 

But he still listens, going a little more gentle as he continues. It’s just not as good when they’re off on their paces, Shuichi has to wait until Kokichi gets up to pounding him. 

“I know, I have to wait for you,” Shuichi says before he brings it up. “I will, I will.”

He is asking for it, then. 

“If you don’t cum before then you impatient slut.”

Shuichi shudders, then moans.

“I’ll be good,” he promises. “I know.”

“And what do you call me?”

“Master!”

Kokichi bites his tongue, hard. He leans forward to brace his hand on the bed and bottom out in Kaito. He’s sick of waiting, and Kaito can take it. 

Sure enough, all he gets is a muffled groan and Shuichi gasping at the vibrations. 

Now they’re both messes, as they should be. He’s almost tempted to get one of their dildos out and have Shuichi stretch himself open too. He wants Shuichi wrecked for him. 

But Kaito looks way too good like this. Maybe later.

“Alright Shuichi, match my pace now okay?”

“Yes, Master.”

Now Shuichi is behaving. He always listens so well once he’s put in his place. 

Kokichi always loves starting slow. Keeps his hips flush, grinding. Shuichi mirrors it, and Kaito struggles slightly to try and egg them on. Like he has any power. It is cute, though.

Kokichi moves on without really giving Kaito what he wants. The drag of in and out is too slow and soft to be anything like what Kaito usually craves from him. He knows, that’s why he holds back. Shuichi easily and without complaint follows his lead. 

“Shuichi if you keep being good, I’ll give you a reward,” Kokichi is sure to say. 

“Thank you, Master,” Shuichi purrs.

Once Kokichi starts fucking Kaito at a fairly steady pace, he can’t help but watch his face. He’s crying, because although Shuichi is matching his pace he’s also making Kaito’s deepthroat him with every thrust. His eyes are rolled back, and there’s drool and spit all over his mouth. He looks destroyed, like always. It’s like Shuichi can’t help but be rough enough to get him this bad. Not that Kokichi minds even a little. This is always perfect, exactly what he wants. 

“Shuichi, you’re allowed now alright? As much as you want.”

And Kokichi starts pounding Kaito himself, snapping his hips in as hard and as fast as he feels like. Whatever brings him the most pleasure. 

“Master, please,” Shuichi gasps suddenly.

Oh, this is one of Kokichi’s favorite parts.

“What is it Shuichi?” he asks sweetly. 

His composure is hardly holding itself together at this point, and the second Shuichi falls apart he’ll be done for. This is too much. 

“I want to cum, please can I? Please, Master?”

Shuichi’s hands are tangled in Kaito’s hair, and he’s doubled over moaning. Whatever magic Kaito is working alongside Shuichi going to town on him seems to have dismantled the last bits of his pride. He’s asking him so sweetly, waiting patiently for permission. 

“Say please one more time.”

“Please! Let me have it, Master,” Shuichi begs.

“How can I say no when you’ve been so good? You can cum.”

Shuichi babbles out thanks as he chokes out moans, getting even rougher on Kaito. Kokichi can’t help the slightly off laugh as he sees cum spill out the sides of his mouth. They’re too good for him, these two. He can’t even take it. Shuichi followed his command perfectly. 

Shuichi pulls out with a wince and falls back against the headboard. He seems wiped, and blinks slowly at the ceiling. Kokichi knows better, he knows that what Shuichi dishes out, he can take tenfold. 

“You aren’t fucking done,” Kokichi snaps. “You get over here and return the favor.”

“Yes Master,” he responds easily. 

Kokichi watches as Shuichi goes down on Kaito now, and how Kaito just lays there licking the cum off his lips and too far gone to even moan. Kokichi doesn’t have words to tell him how dirty that is, just chasing orgasm at this point. 

He just smiles, digging his nails into Kaito’s thighs and slamming into him as hard as he possibly can. It’s like he can’t even force his body to move like his mind is begging him to. 

It’s alright, it doesn’t take long. Not with that glazed over look Kaito has, clenching around him every once in a while like it’s all he can manage.

“Cum, right now,” Kokichi commands him. “I want to feel how you tighten before I spill in you until you’re leaking.”

“Yes!”

“Yes _what?_ ” Kokichi snarls. 

“Yes, Master! Yes, yes I’m yours!”

“Fuck.” Kokichi can barely hold off. “That’s right, all mine.”

When Kaito cums, Kokichi sees gods he doesn’t believe in. The way the white hot pleasure just consumes him, because it’s consuming Kaito so why shouldn’t he just follow and give in? 

He isn’t sure which noises are coming from who, all he knows is they’re both panting and moaning and Kaito is keening for him so sweetly. And Kokichi feels so good he wants to die then and there. 

On the other side of it all Kokichi can do is sort of collapse.

Kaito laughs all brokenly, pressing his face against his shoulder.

Shuichi moves up to lay on Kokichi’s chest, opening his mouth as if to prove he swallowed like a good boy.

“Good,” he praises. “I’ll reward you later, alright Shuichi?”

Shuichi hums and shifts to get more comfortable. 

“You were perfect,” Kokichi tells Kaito. “As always. Want me to untie you?”

“Please. My arms are numb.”

Kaito’s voice is so wrecked. Kokichi moves Shuichi further down so he can sit up slightly and start to undo the bindings. It’s easy enough even without being able to move much. Shuichi is probably going to fall asleep any second, and he doesn’t want to disturb him. 

Once Kaito is free, Kokichi takes his arms and starts massaging them out. Just the slight rubbing that seems to help get the feeling back into them.

“I love you both very much,” he says. “And that was so good, so perfect.”

Shuichi falls very limp against him, and Kokichi assumes he’s fallen asleep. He has no idea what it is, but when Shuichi gets in a good space, coming down puts him directly to sleep. It’s absolutely adorable.

“My throat hurts,” Kaito complains.

“Yeah and you came so hard I heard you start crying again,” Kokichi shoots right back. “So I can’t imagine you minded much.”

“I didn’t.” Kaito shifts and lays his head on Kokichi’s shoulder. “It was really good. I love you, that was...very good. You spoil me.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kokichi puts his arm around him as well. “Well you deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first porn fic I've written, just the first one I've posted. Be kind.


End file.
